War of the Ancient Ones
by Random Muggle
Summary: The group ran into something powerfull while in the Department of Mysteries. The prophecy was a distraction. Voldemort was after something much more dangerous.


This was just some thing I dabbled in a long time ago, my updates will be spotty at best.

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, ya. Blah, blah, bla. I think you get the point.

The six teens thundered down the hallways, slammed through the doorways, and flew around the corners of the Department of Mysteries. Their pursuers hot on their heels, the Death Eaters gaining ground. They need a miracle and a needed one** NOW! **As their terrible luck would have it they ran into a room with only one door, the one they just came in. Damn. Hermione and Ginny spun around and placed every single locking charm they knew while Luna reinforced the door. Harry started to help Luna when he heard Ron whisper "Bloody Hell..." Followed by Neville whispering "Wow". Harry turned around slowly not really wanting to see what them speechless. What he saw rendered him speechless as well. They were not alone.

Each in a separate, circular tank, filled with greenish liquid, there appeared to be three girls in a coma-like state. But that isn't what surprised them. None of these girls were what one would call "Human". Each of the girls have their own... abnormalities. What appeared to be the youngest of the girls had large Angel-like wings. The wings were the purest of blacks. She also had markings on her wrists. The other two girls appeared to be older, but the same age. Obviously they were not the same species. The one to the right of the winged girl had markings on her wrists, but instead of wings she had a cat tail coming from her lower back. Lastly the one to the left of the winged girl had the same markings on her wrists, and a tail but hers was wolflike. The tanks were positioned in a half circle around a rectangular block of stone that came out of the ground. There were markings all over the surface of the stone. It looked like writing, but it wasn't a language any of them knew.

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione finished bolting the door and joined the boys and staring with awe at the creatures. Harry walked forward and brushed his fingers across the top of the block of stone wondering what its purpose was. They were all startled when where his fingers touched the writing glowed green. The glow spread from letter to letter and followed a line that led down the block of stone and across the floor. The three lines of letters led to the tanks one line to each. Once the glow reached the tanks they circled around the sides, along the glass. The glass started to lower and sank into the ground. The greenish liquid flowed out of the openings provided by lowering glass. The glass reached the floor and seemed to simply disappear. The greenish liquid sank into the letters on the floor, until the entire room was completely dry. Despite their freedom that girls just stood there, as if waiting for something. It was apparent what that something was when the door to the room burst open, slivers of wood flying everywhere, and the Death Eaters poured into the room.

The Death Eaters surrounded the teens, who had huddled into the center of the room next to the still-glowing stone. Unfortunately for the Death Eaters they did not immediately notice the girls. But the girls noticed them. You couldn't see their faces under their hoods, but you got the distinct impression that they were glaring at the Death Eaters. The younger girl seemed to radiate a particularly livid aura as the ringleader of the group, Bellatrix Lestrange, started to taunt the teens.

"Is wittle potty and his blood traitor friends scared? Is his mudblood girlfriend going to wet her pants?" Bellatrix started to taunt the slightly panicked teenagers with her annoying baby voice but her tirade was broken off when the winged girl reached up, grabbed her neck, and snapped it. Just like that, she killed the infamous and feared Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How annoying" spoke up the wolf girl.

"Definitely" said the cat girl.

The older girls eyes met and, through some unspoken agreement, they rushed forward and sliced apart the rookie Death Eaters that stood before them with their claws. Within seconds the other girl had joined the fray and there was only one Death Eater left standing. The others were bleeding on the floor.

With the major threat removed the girls seemed to relax slightly. That is, until the cat girl shrieked. The teens jumped but the two not-quite-humans just sighed, as if they were expecting it.

"The filthy human got blood on my shoes!" She shrieked and kicked the head of the first Death Eater she had killed. The force of the kick had ripped the head right off the neck and the head splattered all over the wall, chunks of the skull scattering. The wolf girl sighed and turned to Harry.

"Ya just _had_ to wake her up, didn't cha?" Only to be smacked over the head by the cat girl with a resounding _thud._ The winged girl winced in sympathy.

The last Death Eater trembled in fear and turned around in a mad dash for the door. He was almost to the door when a gust of wind came, completely out of nowhere, and slammed the door in his face. The wolf girl seems to... sniff... the air then stated, more than questioned. "This one's just a kid." that got the cat girl's attention and, she too, sniffed the air.

"Yeah, this one is much younger than the others." The cat girl said.

The wolf girl shot forwards, faster than the eye could blink, and ripped the Death Eaters mask off, throwing it against the wall where it shattered. What the teens it saw surprised them so much that the girls wondered if their faces would stay as such for the rest of their lives. The cat girl was about to say just that when Ron exploded.

"_MALFOY?!?" _He yelled. He raised his wand to "Malfoy" about to hex him into oblivion, no doubt, when Hermione yelled,

"No! Ron stop!" But Ron paid her no heed. He saw red and was so caught up in powering his spell he didn't notice the flash of movement until it was too late. The others watched in horror as the cat girl and wolf girl sped forward. The cat girl grabbed his wand as the wolf girl punched him in the gut just hard enough to make him blackout for a few minutes. The cat girl laid his prone body near the wall and out of the way.

Ginny drew her wand and snapped at the girls, "What did you do that for? I thought you were on our side!" She was fuming. Watching her brother be so easily beaten wasn't exactly fun.

The wolf girl raised an eyebrow but merely said "I ain't gonna stand by and watch innocent kids being killed." as she turned around and offered a hand to the fallen Draco.

The cat girl eyed Ginny's wand as she stated "Innocent blood need not be spilt."

"Malfoy's not -" Ginny was cut off when the dreamy-eyed Luna spoke.

"All children are considered innocent to immortals." She said. Sadly that only seems to make Ginny angrier. She started to shout and Hermione rushed to put up a silencing charm on the room to keep their location secret.

"But Ron's the same age as Malfoy!" She raged. As if he heard his name, or possibly just the shouting, Ron groaned from over by the wall. The teens attention was diverted to Ron and away from Draco and the wolf girl near the door.

"Who are you?" Draco asked wonderingly. At the corner of his eye he spotted her tail and corrected himself. "What are you?" She smiled at him and pulled down her hood, revealing green wolf eyes, straight black hair, two horizontal stripes on each cheek (that looked remarkably like claw marks, in his opinion), and pointed elf like ears. Her smile revealed a white teeth and fangs in the place of her canines.

"I'm an immortal." She said sheepishly, as if embarrassed. "The cursed one had awakened us." Draco's eyes widened and he whispered "wow" before he seemed to snap back to reality and kneeled before her.

"My lady, I am humbled by your appearance." The wolf girl just looked at him, surprised. A chuckle was heard from the left of them and they both turned quickly to see the cat girl leaning against the wall. She had also pulled down her hood and you could clearly see the amusement on her face. She had cat eyes that radiated mischievousness and mirth from their purple depths. Her high cheekbones and tightly bound hair created quite the contrast to her fun-loving eyes. Her hair was a thick and bushy dirty blond and from the top of her head sprouted two cat ears. The ears were black and tipped with blonde just like her tail. She had the same markings on her face as the wolf girl but instead of light blue she had light brown markings.

"Don't call her 'my lady' it creeps her out." The cat girl said. "Actually," she gained a thoughtful look on her face "it creeps all of us out. Right Ness?" The dragon girl, newly dubbed 'Ness' snorted "Yup!". The cat girl turned back to Draco and said "I'm Shadow, and she" she tilted her head towards the wolf girl "is Kara. Who're you?" Draco was stunned. Not only did he just get permission to call an immortal by name, she just asked him, HIM for _his_ name! She spoke to him as if he were an equal! Therefore it is justified that he stuttered. Or so he told himself.

"I - I'm Draco" he managed regaining his old houghty tone "Draco Malfoy." The wolf girl, Kara, raised an eyebrow at his tone but said nothing. Kara turned to the teens and asked them.

"So what do ya need?" She said. She got a blank look from everyone except Luna and sighed.

"If we may ask why, that is." Ness looked at them, having spoken for the first time. "There is an enchantment on the room. We can't be awakened unless the world is in great peril "

Draco squinted his eyes and tried to see her face under the shadow of her hood but all he could see was two glowing yellow eyes. He saw a glint of white and knew she was smiling at him. She reached up and pulled off her hood and for the fifth time today Draco was surprised. She had the same elflike ears as Kara does and light brown hair that reached mid-back. One horizontal stripe per cheek instead of two like the others. Her smile showed sharp fangs similar to the others, but they seemed better built for crushing bone instead of tearing meat. She grinned and said, quite smugly, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Hey!" Shadow exclaimed quite loudly. Her loud outburst reminded of the teens of their company and they returned their full attention to the immortals.

"Excuse me...?" Hermione interrupted quietly, bringing Draco back to reality. Kara turned to Hermione and nodded, encouraging her to continue. "So you're some kind of-of immortal heroes!?!" By the end of her sentance Hermione's voice had escalated to a shrill shriek. Kara winced at the high frequency of her voice. Shadow blinked and fell over, stiff as a board. Ness ran over to awaken her from her stupor.

Kara looked away from her strange friends and said "Well, yeah. Back in the day, we were called the shadow shields. I thought it was a bit cheesy, especially seeing as shadow was - well - _shadow_ but," she shrugged "eh, mortals are like that."

Kara, once again, was on the receiving end of the many blank looks. Not noticing their confusion, she rubbed her hands together and said "So what psychotic megalomaniac needs slaying this time?" Her eyes were practically twinkling with glee.

Silence.

Silence...

...And some more silence.

"W - what?" And the silence was broken by Neville's stuttering whisper. Kara grinned at him, more than a little amused. Shadow spoke out from behind Kara, as she was starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"Well do you want our help or not?" She snapped.

"Well, sure we'd love your help but-" Ginny started but was cut off by Shadows impatient response.

"Then tell us the bastards name!" Shadows demand was met by more silence, until Harry spoke up.

"Voldemort" the teens in the room tensed, the immortals noticed this but said nothing.

Kara raised her eyebrows at him and said "Bless you." then looked back at Ginny, still waiting for an answer. The tension that was building in the room dispersed immediately and some of the teens snickered. Harry snorted, try not to full out laugh then said "No, I mean his name- Voldemort." The teens amusement faded and everyone was silent (_again_) until the silence was broken (_again_) a few minutes later as the dam broke and the laughter the three immortals were holding in bubbled out.

"Who- who the hell ... would... would name their kid V-Voldemort?!?" Shadow managed to gasp out in between breaths. The teens shared a look as the three tried to regain their composure.

Hermione shook her head "Nevermind, will you help us?" Kara, Shadow and Ness grinned at one another and Kara turned back to Hermione,

"Sure, why not."


End file.
